Alex's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (Animated)
Alex's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (Animated) is a upcoming "Alex's Adventures" crossover by Lionheart Captain. It appeared on YouTube in the near future. Plot Pongo is a Dalmatian who lives in a London bachelor flat with his owner named Roger Radcliffe, a romantic songwriter and his new friends, Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, Gloria the Hippo, Alex's Parents Zuba & Florrie, Alex's wife Leonette, his 2nd in command Vitaly the Siberian tiger, his wife Gia the Jaguar, and Vitaly's partner Stefano the sea lion, Ami, Yumi, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Frankie Foster, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), and Johnny Bravo. Bored with bachelor life, Pongo decides to find a wife for Roger and a mate for himself. While watching various female dog-human pairs out the window, them spots the perfect couple, a woman named Anita and her female dalmatian, Perdita. Them quickly gets Roger, Alex and the gang out of the house and drags them through the park to arrange a meeting. Pongo accidentally causes both Roger and Anita to fall into a pond, but it works out well as the couple falls in love. Both the human couple and the dog couple marry. Alex and his friends and faimly are now their Chaperones. Later, Perdita gives birth to 15 puppies. One almost dies, but Roger, Alex and the others were able to revive it by rubbing it in a towel (because of which, they would name the pup, "Lucky"). That same night, they are visited by Cruella De Vil, a wealthy former schoolmate of Anita's. She offers to buy the entire litter of puppies for a large sum, but Roger, Alex and the others says they are not selling any of the puppies. Weeks later, she hires Jasper and Horace Badun, Mandark, Mojo Jojo Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Admiral Zahrk to steal all of the puppies, Alex, Marty, Mac, Bloo, Dexter, Coco, Bubbles, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, and Courage. When Scotland Yard is unable to prove she stole them or find the puppies, Wilt, the gang, Pongo and Perdita use the "Twilight Bark", normally a canine gossip line, to ask for help from the other dogs in England. Meanwhile. Colonel, an old sheepdog, along with his compatriots Captain, a gray horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat, find the puppies in a place called Hell Hall (A.K.A The De Vil Place), along with other Dalmatian puppies that Cruella had purchased from various dog stores. Tibbs learns the puppies are going to be made into dog-skin fur coats and the Colonel quickly sends word back to London. Upon receiving the message, Ami, Yumi, Cow, I.M. Weasel, Frankie Foster, Wilt, Eduardo, Blossom, Buttercup, Johnny Bravo, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Leonette, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Pongo and Perdita immediately leave London to retrieve their puppies and their friends. Meanwhile, Tibbs overhears Cruella ordering the Baduns and the villains to kill and render the puppies that night out of fear the police will soon find them. In response, Tibbs attempts to rescue the puppies himself while the Baduns are watching the television, but they finish their show and come for them before Tibbs can get the puppies out of the house. Alex, Pongo, Perdita and the gang burst through a window just as the Baduns have cornered them and are about to kill them. While the adult dogs attack the two men and the ten friends attack the villains, Colonel and Tibbs guide the puppies from the house. After a happy reunion with their own puppies, Everyone realize there are 84 other puppies with them. shocked at Cruella plans as they are part of One of her dastardly plots to make coats of the puppies they decide to adopt all of the puppies, certain that Roger and Anita would never reject them. The dogs and our heroes begin making their way back to London, aided by other animals along the way, with Cruella and the Baduns giving chase. In one town named dinsford, they cover themselves with soot so they appear to be labrador retrievers, then pile inside a moving van going back to London. As the van is leaving, melting snow clears off the soot and Cruella sees them. In a maniacal rage, she follows the van in her car. Around the same time Alex, his gang, Pongo, and Perdita Cruella driving up to the van and rams it, but the Baduns, trying to cut off the van from above coming from a different direction, end up colliding with her. Both vehicles crash into a deep ravine. Cruella yells in frustration as the van drives away. Back in London, Roger and Anita are attempting to celebrate Christmas and Roger's first big hit, a song about Cruella, but they miss their canine friends and their Chaperones. Suddenly barking is heard outside and after their nanny opens the door, the house is filled with dogs. Alex and his gang giving Anita and Roger the christmas surprise after wiping away more of the soot, the couple and his friends is delighted to realize their companions have returned home. They decide to use the money from the song and the reward to buy a large house in the country so they can keep all 101 Dalmatians. Category:Alex's Adventures Series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:CaptainLeo Category:LionKingHearts Fantasy Films